Ever increasing numbers of wireless devices are being introduced and sold. As such, the radio frequency (RF) spectrum available for these wireless devices to communicate continues to get more and more crowded. More efficient use of the RF spectrum and sharing under-utilized portions of the RF spectrum are important to meet the growing number of wireless devices.